


【L月/无授翻】L月洗澡事件

by TINOJM17



Category: Death Note, 死亡笔记
Genre: M/M, 口交
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINOJM17/pseuds/TINOJM17
Summary: L一直和月在一起，一直。在会议室，在走廊上，在浴室……
Relationships: L/月
Kudos: 6





	【L月/无授翻】L月洗澡事件

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atra Materia (TheDarkMaterial)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkMaterial/gifts).
  * A translation of [Untitled L/Light Shower Project](https://archiveofourown.org/works/51048) by [Atra Materia (TheDarkMaterial)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkMaterial/pseuds/Atra%20Materia). 



> 其实吧，个人认为这篇L月还是月L都可……因为不是很明显啦

第一个问题是，L从不站起来，当他吃东西时，当他看监控时，当他好像睡着了的时候——但其实认识他的人都知道他的大脑比任何时候运转的都快，L总是蹲着。当L在淋浴间时，他把头直接放在了月的身前。  
第二个问题是地板太滑了，L出于某种原因，一进去就失去了平衡。  
有时候，月认为他是故意把肥皂弄掉的。  
如何看出这点，只需要一点提示——一个失误在瓷砖上滑倒——然后月的下体突然就进了L的嘴里。L的眼神看起来好像十分吃惊，但月很清楚地知道不能相信他当时的表情。  
然后就不太重要了，因为L的舌头沿着他的阴茎，在还没有被肥皂接触过的皮肤上滑动，唾液和水混在一起，本来应该很恶心，但不知道何故，这感觉如此美妙。  
不  
重  
要  
了  
。  
他不知道海砂会不会有所怀疑。当然，她要知道——健壮的年轻男子们——赤身裸体，浑身湿透——地独处。海砂一直斥责L是个变态——难道她真的那么自以为是，不知道那些变态在别的什么地方吗？如果她的怀疑被证实了，她会怎么想？或者她会想加入他们——然后发现满是雾气的门在她面前关上了？  
哦，她会怎样尖叫啊。  
但尖叫的人是月，喘息的人是月，迫使他的阴茎深入L的喉咙的人也是月，这听起来该死的刮蹭声——令人窒息，窒息而死，结束了这种伪装的善良、正义和男性的束缚关系。如果笔记上的钢笔比剑更有力，那么阴茎算是什么？  
他想知道这是否像操一个死神一样，如果死神能够性交——他把目光转回L的眼睛上，有着瞪大的眼白和吞噬一切的阴影，就像死者还未完全闭上的眼睛。  
他的臀部一下一下撞击着L的脸，然后就更白了；精液喷到了L的喉咙里，喷到了他的嘴唇上，喷到了他的脸颊上——混合着水，像病态的眼泪一样留了下来。  
起码清理起来很容易。


End file.
